Arrangements
Arrangements '''or '''Forms are when Numberblocks switch shapes. E.g, when Four can either be a square, or a tower. Rules #NOBODY CARES about face placement. The only thing that matters is the SHAPE. #Some Numberblocks can make non-square shapes. Those go in the “Other Shapes” category. #Make sure your photo is CANON. However, it is okay to mirror or rotate a shape, but ONLY if you’re really desperate. #If it's bolded then that means the arrangement requires precise timing. If it's italicized the picture was mirrored/rotated. If it's underlined it is edited. #You can edit out some extra Numberblocks with any art program. Yes, even MS Paint. #If you want to learn how to use the code CORRECTLY, look for TSRITW’s tutorials down in the comments or in one of his blog posts. How do I read these patterns? n '''means '''n '''blocks arranged horizontally (sideways). '''L means all blocks to the L'''eft. '''R means all blocks to the R'''ight. '''B means all blocks to the B'''ack (3D shapes only). '''F means all blocks to the F'''ront (3D shapes only). '''C means it's C'''entered. '''CL means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''L'eft. '''CR means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''R'ight. '''CB means it's C'entered, but slightly '''B'ack (3D shapes only). '''CF means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''F'ront (3D shapes only). '''cn means the leftmost block is at c'''olumn '''n. The "c" must ''be lowercase. '''rn means the backmost block is at r'''ow '''n (3D shapes only). The "r" ''must ''be lowercase. +''' means go down one layer. It means to go front a layer for 3D shapes. '''| means to go down a layer (3D shapes only). axb means a rectangle with a length of a''' and a height of '''b. In other words, b''' layers of '''a. axbxc means a cuboid with a length of a''', a width of '''b, and a height of c''' (3D shapes only). In other words, '''c layers of axb. If c''' is 1, it can be omitted. '''> means to skip one block. >n means to skip n''' blocks. Oh, the shapes the Numberblocks could make! Zero (1/1) Zero is nothing. He only has one arrangement. Zero.jpg|Literally Nothing (0) One One is just one block. She has only one arrangement, but currently she has two forms. Square (1/1) 1 ii.png|Block (1) Other Shapes (1) One with a big back.png|Frustum Two Two has 2 arrangements: horizontal and vertical. 2D (2/2) Two.png|Vertical (1+1) 2v.PNG|Horizontal (2) Three Three has 6 arrangements: horizontal, vertical, 1L+2, 2+1L, 1R+2, and 2+1R. 2D (6/6) Three.png|Vertical (1x3) 4D723BF8-CB25-4FC2-B1DA-B131A7FBA45B.jpeg|Lowercase R / Up-Left Arrow (2+1L) Three's wierd shape.png|Up-Right Arrow (2+1R) AEEDB672-5E85-4502-89FE-627EEA25AC66.jpeg|Horizontal (3) 3step2.PNG|Stepstool Left / Odd Block Left / L-shape (1L+2) Three step.PNG|Triangular / Stepstool Right / Odd Block Right (1R+2) 3D (1) 9063F0C6-3BDA-4D6D-A2AE-411C4CB6FB38.jpeg|Stepstool Back (1B|1+1) Four Four can be arranged vertically or in a square. He can also be horizontal, L/J-shaped, S/Z-shaped, Bolt-shaped, or T-shaped. 2D (19/19) I-Tetraminoes 4.png|Vertical (1x4) 4 dog.PNG|Horizontal (4) J-Tetraminoes FourJShape.jpg|''J-shape'' ((1x2)R+2) FourRotatedJ.jpg|''Rotated J (3+1R) 4Gamma.PNG|Gamma (2+(1x2)L) 4LSidewaysFlipped.PNG|Sideways J (1L+3) L-Tetraminoes 4 l.PNG|L-shape ((1x2)L+2) C5A986F9-B146-4144-95A7-DEB409999FD2.jpeg|Sideways L (1R+3) 75C3DEFB-2F7D-42E5-8179-BE045DF39C46.jpeg|Upside-Down L (2+(1x2)R) Exersizes1.png|'Rotated L' (3+1L) O-Tetraminoes 4 square.png|Square (2x2) S-Tetraminoes FourBackwardsZ.JPG|S-shape (2R+2L) 9FA4F570-9520-4DA4-A58F-FA21A0802561.jpeg|Bolt (1L+2+1R) T-Tetraminoes 4 t.PNG|T-shape (3+1C) 4SidewaysT.PNG|'Sideways T 1' (1R+2+1R) 7061B547-475B-492F-A3EF-4FAEBF00F9A5.jpeg|Typhoon 3 Symbol (1C+3) 23F1C234-5E4A-4771-9A27-4AFD0E1C12B3.jpeg|''Sideways T 2'' (1L+2+1L) Z-Tetraminoes 07924538-08F7-4195-A856-9F0C951FF043.jpeg|Z-shape (2L+2R) Tetris.png|'Flipped Bolt' (1R+2+1L) Five Five is usually seen arranged vertically, but she can also be arranged 1R+2+2. She can also make a few other arrangements out of all. 2D (29/63) I-Pentaminoes 5 better.png|Vertical (1x5) 8D3A3579-CF72-4A7A-B6E1-B91379455136.jpeg|Horizontal (5) F-Pentaminoes 33EF90D4-EF0E-4965-8305-A7F7A4B5B2F9.jpeg|F-shape (2R+2L+1C) ꟻ-Pentaminoes Cnsf.png J-Pentaminoes B85D0208-C32D-492C-9033-595EA0D94251.jpeg|Tall Gamma (2+(1x3)R) 5555.JPG|Sideways Gamma (4+1R) L-Pentaminoes 13F5A984-362E-4FAF-85F7-ECEEF973E97D.jpeg|Tall L ((1x3)L+2) FiveSidewaysL.JPG|Sideways L (1R+4) ꟼ-Pentaminoes 5BackwardsP.png|'Flipped P' (2x2+1R) TheOtherCorner.png|Chipped Off a Corner Right (2R+3) 5lerf.JPG|Odd Block Left (1L+2x2) P-Pentaminoes CC697DE1-4B6A-476B-B33C-6DCB6580A67E.jpeg|P-shape (2x2+1L) FF385983-0687-432C-A19E-07373EB3EECE.jpeg|Chipped Off a Corner Left (2L+3) Five1+2x2.png|Odd Block Right (1R+2x2) N-Pentaminoes 5IsScared.png|'Weird Bolt 1' (1R+2+(1x2)L) 5OddBolt.JPG|'Weird Bolt 2' ((1x2)R+2+1L) И-Pentaminoes 5WeirdBolt3.png|'Weird Bolt 3' ((1x2)L+2+1R) 5WeirdBolt.jpg|Weird Bolt 4 (1L+2+(1x2)R) T-Pentaminoes 5TallT.jpg|Tall T / Short Hammer (3+(1x2)C) U-Pentaminoes UshapeFive.JPG|U-shape (1>1+3) E85A13E5-8391-458D-9325-85A04EE5EFAF.jpeg|C-shape (2+1L+2) V-Pentaminoes 360CAAFB-8287-48DA-ABC2-7D5289C397B9.jpeg|L-shape ((1x2)L+3) FiveR.png|Up-Left Arrow (3+(1x2)L) 5FlippedL.PNG|Up-Right Arrow (3+(1x2)R) W-Pentaminoes ZigZag5.jpg|Zig-Zag / W-shape (1R+2R+2L) X-Pentaminoes 18F3C16D-9B7A-49BA-A4CE-5DC6A5F95038.jpeg|Cross / X-shape (1C+3+1C) Y-Pentaminoes FiveT.JPG|Uneven T-shape (4+1CL) 5TOnSide.png|Sideways Uneven T 1 ((1x2)L+2+1L) γ-Pentaminoes Cnsf.png S-Pentaminoes Cnsf.png Z-Pentaminoes B90CD490-71FF-4C70-A0B2-104CAB34819E.jpeg|Z-shape (2L+1C+2R) 1R31L.jpg|Bolt (1R+3+1L) 3D (2) 3d.png|Sideways Gamma Front (1x4|1F) 53DHand.JPG|Hand (1x1x5) Six (29/216) Six is seen arranged vertically or as 2x3 block. she can also be a 3x2, which appears in Counting Sheep, Hiccups and Mirror, Mirror. 6.png|Vertical (1x6) 6 2x3.png|2x3 6 3x2.PNG|3x2 Screenshot_20180928-161043.png|Sideways Weird L 1 (2L+4) Screenshot_20180928-161051.png|Stairs/Triangular 1 (1R+2R+3) Screenshot_20180928-161057.png|Shifted Rectangle Right (1R+2x2+1L) 6WithFluffies.png|'Shifted Rectangle Left' (1L+2x2+1R) Screenshot_20180928-161102.png|Micro Symbol / μ-shape (1>1+3+1L) Screenshot_20180926-212108.jpg|Horizontal (6) 94F036FB-A453-443D-A1AF-33BF970A1698.jpeg|Zig-Zag (2L+2C+2R) 5E1C5B5B-E0FA-4FD0-9A44-74EBC9FC130D.jpeg|Bit of a Bolt ((1x2)R+3+1L) SixWeirdL.JPG|Weird L (1L+1L+2x2) SixFlippedZ.PNG|'S-shape' (3R+3L) SixSwingset.PNG|'Swingset-Thing' (1R+1>1+3) 6SquareExtra.PNG|'Sideways Weird L 2' (4+2L) 6Thing.PNG|'Square and a Line Right' (2L+2L+2R) 6Hat.PNG|'Hat' (2C+4) 6Thing2.PNG|'P with an extra block' (2L+3+1L) 6BoltThing.PNG|'Bolt-Thing' (1R+3+(1x2)L) 6Z.png|''Bolt / Pogo'' ((1x2)R+2+(1x2)L) SizX.JPG|'Z-shape' (3L+3R) SixHangingDown#.png|'Hanging Down' (3L+2R+1R) LineOnASquare.png|'Line on a Square' (2L+2R+2R) SixThingy.jpg|'Pointing Up-Thing' (1C+3+2L) TheOtherWay.png|'Stairs/Triangular 2' (3+2L+1L) SixWeirdZ.JPG|'Sideways Shifted Rectangle' (3L+3R) WeirdZ6.JPG|Bit of a Z (3L+1CR+2R) SixJug.JPG|'Jug-Thing' (1R+3+2L) SixTriangleStairs.JPG|Stairs/Triangular 3 (1L+2L+3) Seven (19/760) Seven is seen vertical, horizontal, or 1R+2x3. Lucky! 7.png|Vertical (1x7) 7lki.PNG|Odd Block Left (1L+2x3) 7OddBlock.JPG|Odd Block Right (1R+2x3) 7 dog.PNG|Horizontal (7) 54265764-DF3E-4F99-8CF4-2C76AAE1C6A8.jpeg|Sticked Out a Bit 1 (1L+3x2) Seven_1r_3_3.png|Sticked Out a Bit 2 (1R+3x2) 950B62DD-064F-40B3-A1C2-B319A69A163E.jpeg|Tall T / Hammer (3+(1x4)C) 58B3E3B8-13E5-4964-AEE2-F6F211769CD0.jpeg|Large Z ((1x2)R+3+(1x2)L) 020ECC2B-208D-4C82-A123-5E109CD3C3EA.jpeg|P-shape (2x3+1L) SevenWeirdL.PNG|'Tall L with an Extra Block' ((1x2)L+1>1+3) SevenTallLUpsideDown.png|'Tall Gamma' (2+(1x5)L) SevenThing.png|'Sticking Out Right' (1L+2+(1x4)L) SevenThing2.png|'Thumbs Up' (1L+(2x2)+(1x2)L) 7Pogo.PNG|'Weird Pogo 1' ((1x3)R+2+(1x2)L) 7Pogo2.JPG|'Weird Pogo 2' ((1x2)L+(2x2)+1R) Not a wrench really.png|'Not Really a Wrench' (2L+2R+2L+1L) SevenChipped.JPG|''Chipped Off a Corner'' (3L+4) SevenAlmostSquare.JPG|Almost Square (2R+2R+3) SevenPointingRight.JPG|Pointing Right (2R+3+2R) Eight Eight is seen vertical, but he is mostly 2x4. He can be horizontal, 4x2, 2+3+3, a square with a hole (donut like) and other shapes. He is the first Numberblock to make 3D shapes. He also has the most 2D and 3D arrangements out of any Numberblock. 2D (56/2,725) 8.png|Vertical (1x8) 8 2x4.png|Octoblock (2x4) 8AlmostSquare.JPG|Almost Square 1 (2L+3x2) 8 2+3+3.PNG|Almost Square 2 (2R+3x2) Screenshot_20180926-212136.jpg|Horizontal (8) D149FDAC-7B4B-4320-8B6D-81A8E5904060.jpeg|Large L ((1x4)L+4) 81C0BA36-2625-4C2A-946C-7D17B29B9870.jpeg|Upside-Down Top Hat / Warp Pipe (4+(2x2)C) SQUARE_WITH_A_HOLE.PNG|Donut / Hide / Catch / Pop / Square with a Hole / O-shape (3+1>1+3) 6FB8D824-053B-4CCB-869D-F9E8FCABFE9A.jpeg|Swingset / Flying Basket / U-shape ((1>21)x2+4) 507A5C6D-AFFD-43DC-BC49-CE686FC2425C.png|Crawl / Pose (4x2) 8 bolt.png|Hammer Time (3x2+(1x2)C) 5F759D01-E96D-43F3-95F1-9AED996B4C5F.jpeg|Wrench / Build (2R+1R+3+(1x2)C) E74FAAB9-A4A9-49FD-90DC-6B655BA4FB8C.jpeg|Pogo / Leap ((1x3)R+2+(1x3)L) 882271FB-D574-43F3-B1BC-146A5B7E4930.jpeg|Zig-Zag / Bend (1L+2L+2C+2R+1R) BOO.PNG|Boo (1C+3x2+1C) 8F1C0BC5-66BE-4A36-B63D-A0CEF2D24999.jpeg|Christian Cross / Run / Skate (1C+3+(1x4)C) 60BA97A2-9B48-42B3-8FA3-B0B410A40348.jpeg|Tickle (1R+4+(1x3)R) 972F8B73-D026-4061-B94C-2CEB61B0548E.jpeg|Football Player (2C+4+1>21) 3AFE2184-03D5-4E3A-9E4B-56AAC468D087.jpeg|Duck-Thing (2R+4L+2CR) 8A9D52B4-2F81-49C5-BB31-0B21CE15F201.jpeg|Weird C (2R+1C+2L+3) E1C366DB-BDF9-485B-9011-3795A6DBCD92.jpeg|Horse With One Leg (2L+1CL+4R+1C) 11222.png|'Weird L' ((1x2)L+2x3) 1L322.png|'Jug-Thing' (1L+3+2R+2R) 1322.png|'Weird Cross' (1C+3+(2x2)R) 12311.png|'Butter Knife' (1R+2R+3+(1x2)C) 2222.png|'Shifted to Each Side' ((2x2)L+(2x2)R) 112L22.png|'J on a Square' (1C+1C+2L+(2x2)) 22L22.png|'One Part Shifted' (2R+2L+(2x2)R) 8ShiftedRectangle.PNG|'Shifted Rectangle Left' (1L+(2x3)+1R) 8ShiftedRectangle2.JPG|'Shifted Rectangle Right' (1R+(2x3)+1L) 8Arrowthing.JPG|'Up-Right Arrow with an extra block' (1CL+4+(1x3)R) 8LongLForm.png|'Tall Gamma' (2+(1x6)L) EightThing.JPG|'Two Parts Shifted' (2L+(2x2)R+2L) 8Thing.JPG|'P Crossed with J' (1C+3+2R+2L) 8HatSide.JPG|'Sideways Top Hat' (1R+(3x2)+1R) 8Thign2.JPG|'Boo Intermission' (1R+(3x2)+1C) 8WeirdPogo.PNG|'Weird Pogo 1' ((1x2)R+(2x2)+(1x2)L) EightShifted2.JPG|'Weird Pogo 2' ((1x2)L+(2x2)+(1x2)R) 8FlippedTickle.png|Flipped Tickle (1L+4+(1x3)L) Horse-Thing.jpg|Weird Horse (2L+1L+4+1CL) EightPointingRight.jpg|Pointing Right (1>2+3L+2C) EightHammer.jpg|Upside-Down Hammer ((1x2)C+3x2) 8WeirdBolt.PNG|'Weird Bolt' (1L+4+(1x3)R) EightMuThing.jpg|'Micro-Thing' (1>1+4+(1x2)CL) 8PointRight.png|'Weird C Intermission' (1C+2R+2L+3) EightZ.png|''Z-shape'' (4L+4R) 8PogoLeft.JPG|'Flipped Pogo' ((1x3)L+2+(1x3)R) 8PShape.png|'P-shape' ((2x3)+(1x2)L) 8Thing.png|'Sticking Out' ((1x3)L+2+1L+2) EightThing2.jpg|Inverted Comma (3+1L+(2x2)L) 8AlmostSquare2.JPG|'Almost Square 3' (3x2+2R) 8FlippedC.JPG|Flipped C (3+(1x2)R+3) UpRight8.JPG|Up-Right Arrow (4+(1x4)R) 8Thing2.jpg|'Tall μ with an extra block' (1>1+3+1R+2R) 1B8ECC65-9604-44E3-8DCA-CA819E81BBC9.jpeg|Weird Stairs (1R+(2x2)R+3) 8UpsideDownL.JPG|Upside-Down Long L (2+(1x6)R) 3D (4) A CRAZY RODEO ANIMAL ATTACKS!.PNG|Sledge / Race (4x2) The Latest Cool Dawg to Ever Date.png|Climb Front / Cool Dawg 1 (1x1x8) 3d 8.png|Granny ((1x1x5)B|1x2|1F) 83DRow.JPG|Row / Cool Dawg 2 (8x1) Nine (22/9,910) Nine, just like Four, can be a square, but he always sneezes at this shape. To prevent that, Nine can also be vertical, 1+2+2+2+2, or horizontal. He can make 1,285 shapes. 9.png|Vertical (1x9) 9 square.png|Square (3x3) NineOddBlockLeft.JPG|Odd Block Left (1L+2x4) 9 1+2+2+2+2.PNG|Odd Block Right (1R+2x4) 99060559-C130-403F-A812-56B73D291551.jpeg|P-shape (2x4+1L) Screenshot_20180926-212034.jpg|Horizontal (9) 44A08C43-D0E2-438C-AC02-5E42C7AC1F61.jpeg|75% of a Square (4+1>21+1R+2R) 92DA8FAA-6BEB-4432-A0D2-407BC4A358C4.jpeg|Right Isosceles Triangle (5+3C+1C) 36FB4F99-E1E7-465D-88D1-6446DFC1F388.jpeg|Trident (1>1+3x2+1C) 9PointingLeft.JPG|'Pointing Left' (1R+2R+4+2R) 9OnePartShifted.JPG|'Shifted Odd Block' (1R+(2x2)R+2L+2R) 9ShiftedSquare.JPG|'One Part Shifted 1' (1R+(3x2)+2L) 9ZigZagThing.JPG|Shifted Square ((1x2)L+2R+1C+2L+(1x2)L) 9Scrambled.png|'Scrambled' (5L+1>32+1R) 9WeirdTriangle.png|'Weird Triangle' (4L+4R+1C) WeirdTriangle9.png|Weird Triangle 1 (3R+3L+2L+1L) WeirdTriangle92.JPG|Weird Triangle 2 ((3x2)+2R+1R) 9OneShift.JPG|One Part Shifted 2 (3R+3L+3R) 9PointingRight.JPG|Pointing Right (4+3L+2L) TheOtherSide9.JPG|Sideways Triangle (1R+2R+3+2R+1R) 9WeirdP.JPG|Weird P (3x2+2R+1C) 9Chipped.JPG|Chipped off a Corner (5+4R) Ten Ten can make an assortment of shapes. She can be vertical. She can also be a 2x5, 5x2, triangular or horizontal. Despite this, she can make 4,655 shapes. Square (31/36,446) 10.png|Vertical (1x10) 10 5-2.png|2x5 Screenshot_20180928-171030.jpg|Horizontal (10) 104x22r.JPG|Chipped Off a Corner 1 (4x2+2L) DAB123CF-F0C0-4923-8B2F-A4E8BACC4774.jpeg|Chipped Off a Corner 2 (4x2+2R) TenStairs.png|Triangular / Stairs (1R+2R+3R+4) 86AF1041-06B8-40DE-81EB-4B8ED97523BB.jpeg|Septemberus (2C+(4x2)) 5C61E73F-5FD9-491C-AFCA-D248D43C2EF2.jpeg|5x2 TenSidewaysShiftedRectangle.PNG|'Weird S' (5R+5L) TenThinh.PNG|'Pointing Down 1' (5+4L+1CR) TenThing2.PNG|'Pointing Down 2' (4+3R+2R+1CR) TenThing3.PNG|'Second Finger' ((1x2)CL+(4x2)) Thing4.PNG|'Thumbs Up, I Guess' (1R+3C+(2x3)L) TenPogo.JPG|'Pogo' ((1x4)R+2+(1x4)L) TenShifted.JPG|'Shifted Rectangle' (1R+(2x4)+1L) 10R1.JPG|'Bolt-Thing 1' ((1x2)R+(2x3)+(1x2)L) 10PogoV2.JPG|'Odd Pogo' ((1x3)R+2+(1x5)L) 10T12.JPG|'Sideways Jug-Thing' ((2x4)R+2L) 10TriangularIntermission.JPG|'Triangular Intermission' (1R+3R+2R+4) TenPogo2.PNG|'Bolt-Thing 2' ((1x3)R+(2x2)+(1x3)L) TenStickingOut.JPG|Sticking Out (2R+(3x2)+2R) TenThing.jpg|Weird Hill (1C+3C+2>2+1>31) 10StickingDown.JPG|Sticking Down ((4x2)+2C) Weird10.JPG|Pointing Down 3 ((3x2)+(2x2)R) TenThing7.JPG|The Hammer (3x3+1C) TenChipped.JPG|Chipped off a Corner 3 (2R+4x2) PshapeTe.JPG|P-shape (3x3+1L) TenOddBlock.JPG|Odd Block Left (1L+3x3) Ten1333.JPG|Odd Block Center (1C+3x3) TenShortUpsideDownHat.JPG|Upside-Down Hat (6+4C) TenTallThing.JPG|Tall Flipped P (2x3+(1x4)R) Other Shapes (1) TenBlock.JPG|Ten-Block Eleven (1/135,268) Eleven can be seen vertical, or 1+2+2+2+2+2. Eleven.JPG|Odd Block (1R+2x5) Twelve (2/505,861) Twelve can be vertical, 3x4, or 2x6. Twelve.JPG|3x4 Twelve2x6.JPG|2x6 Notes Possibilities: * Fourteen will possibly be the second rainbow Numberblock after Seven. * Fifteen will be the fifth triangle Numberblock. (sixth if you count 0) * Sixteen will be the fourth square Numberblock. (fifth if you count 0) * Eighteen will be the third square-times-two Numberblock. (fourth if you count 0) * Twenty will have two ten-blocks. * Twelve (3x4 or 4x3). Fifteen (3x5 or 5x3), Sixteen (4x4), Eighteen (3x6 or 6x3), Twenty (4x5 or 5x4) and the like will be the next Numberblocks to sneeze. Category:Arrangements Category:Blocks